Chocolate Love
by Nagone
Summary: I wanted to touch. I wanted to be the only one you have. Will you be able to resist this new magical charm?


**Chocolate Love**

A Soifon and Yoruchi Fanfiction

By Nagone

* * *

><p>Pairing: SoifonYoruichi

Music Inspiration: F(x)'s "Chocolate Love (Electronic Pop Ver)"

Summary: I wanted to touch. I wanted to be the only one you have. Will you be able to resist this new magical charm?

Rated: M for D/s, bondage, sexual situations involving a strap-on, and Dominant Soifon/submissive Yoruichi

Author Note: Since my previous Soifon/Yoruichi fanfic entitled "Safety in Submission" got a good amount of positive feedback, I've decided to role with a more dominant Soifon and a more submissive Yoruichi for a while until I change my mind. I like the idea that they are a switch couple, but I like it even more when the more submissive character tends to take the reigns. It makes for good plot and good fanfiction. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"I got you babe," Soifon's husky voice whispered into Yoruichi's ear. She traced her tongue along the chocolate skin, savoring the sharp, sweet tang of Yoruichi's body. Yoruichi was kneeling, positioned perfectly for Soifon to play with. Soifon ran her hands down Yoruichi's side, causing the girl to erupt into a mixture of moans and purrs as she blew chilly puffs of air into her ear. Yoruichi wiggled around, trying to close her wide spread legs, but the thick rope that held her body taut and kept her legs wide open to the world, prevented that. She prayed that Soifon wouldn't notice how desperate she was, how much she craved her lover tonight.<p>

But Soifon was too observant. It'd take a fool not to notice the thick coils of heat that wound through Yoruichi's belly like a beast. Yoruichi couldn't even find the worlds to say it: her moist lips and hard nipples were all that she could muster as a sign of her desperation. Soifon kneeled behind her, hair tickling Yoruichi's soft shoulders. "What to do with such a pretty kitty?" Soifon mused between the kisses she lavished upon Yoruichi's shoulders. She wrapped her arms around the girl, pressing them closer together. Yoruichi hissed through the ball gag in her mouth, drool pooling between her lips and running down her cheeks. She wanted Soifon so badly, and she knew the girl was teasing her simply because Yoruichi couldn't retaliate. She knew Soifon wasn't about to let up. What more could she do?

"Hmmm," Soifon hummed happily. "I know what we can do." She released Yoruichi from her grip and pushed her forward so that Yoruichi fell onto her knees, her breasts caught between the unforgiving wood floor of their bedroom. Soifon moaned softly, the sight of Yoruichi's slick, wet lips almost convincing her to stop and let the luscious woman take control. But no, she thought. This is my night.

Yoruichi felt a slight tinge of panic rush through her. She knew she could trust Soifon, but the fact that the girl had been so rough with her tonight was…surprising. She wouldn't have thought Soifon had it in her, but sure enough, she was pressed to the floor in forced submission. She tried to shift her arms to a more comfortable position, but the ropes binding her tightly held true, and she found that all she could do was turn her head from side to side. All she could do now was wait.

Yoruichi wasn't sure when Soifon had tugged on the dark black strap-on. Yoruichi couldn't have been waiting but for a few moments, and even still, she would have heard Soifon shifting. But sure enough, Soifon had been silent in her actions. "Now, my sweet, sweet Yoruichi," Soifon whispered, her voice thick with lust. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" Yoruichi shook her head no quickly. Soifon simply laughed in response. "I'm going to fuck you," she hissed loudly enough for Yoruichi to hear. Yoruichi moaned through the gag, drool drizzling down her lips. She closed her eyes as Soifon pushed the strap-on into her hard, clenching her body tightly as the bumblebee slide in and out mercilessly, causing Yoruichi's body to grind against the floor. Yoruichi's moans increased as tears began to run down her cheeks. The pleasure was too much for her body. Soifon pumped harder and harder, moaning and grunting loudly. Yoruichi had never heard her lover respond so vividly, but the sounds that oozed from between Soifon's lips were quickly becoming too much for Yoruichi's dripping sex. She arched her back, the ropes tightening into her chocolate brown skin, and within what seemed to only be two minutes of their vicious love-making, Yoruichi collapsed on the ground, her body spent for what totaled to be the fourth time that night. Soifon completed her release soon after and relaxed her body over Yoruichi's, laying herself onto the girl as though she were a blanket. She lazily reached down and undid the gag, and Yoruichi stretched her jaw, happy to be able to relax it finally. Soifon quickly undid the rope and it fell off beneath them.

"Damn," Yoruichi moaned. "Soifon, you're good."

Soifon blushed, and sat up as Yoruichi turned over and relaxed against the floor. Her stomach and breast were red from the friction, and there were sharp rope makes embedded into her skin. "O-Oh," Soifon stuttered. "Thank you, Y-Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi laughed brightly, her eyes flashing with a mixture of love, lust, and joy. "Soifon, you're so adorable." She reached her hand over pulled Soifon closer, kissing her gently. She snaked her quick fingers up to Soifon's hair and ruffled it, giggling like a child.

Soifon batted at Yoruichi's hand, smoothing down her hair. She glanced up at Yoruichi after her face had lost its bright blush and saw that a sexy smile resided upon her cocoa brown lips. Yoruichi licked them with a quick tongue, causing Soifon to swallow quite audibly. "What do you say… We take this to the bedroom? Who knows," Yoruichi purred as she rose in a single, fluid motion. "I might tie _you _up, my dear."


End file.
